Family Business
by hungryybishop
Summary: The team starts work as usual when one phone call changes Christopher LaSalles life in a heart beat. Suddenly he appears to be a judge over life and death. - a Christopher LaSalle One Shot (story is better than the summary lol), OC, translated from my originall written german story


**_Hello my friends :) Welcome to an all new story by yours truly allie :) this time, i proudly present you my NCIS: New Orleans One Shot about Christopher LaSalle. I originally wrote it in German, but since the NOLA category on the german portal of FF is so small and basically no one reads it there, i translated it for you :)_**

 ** _I don´t own NCIS: New Orleans or the characters. I just own my own created character in the story. I hope you like it :) (please keep in mind that english is not my mother tongue)._**

* * *

„Good morning, guys."

It was 8 in the morning, when Christopher LaSalle arrived at the NCIS bureau und both of his colleagues were already working at their desks.

"Good morning.", they greeted back and LaSalle sat down at his table.

He turned on his computer, got up again and went straight to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. On his way back he went to Brody´s desk and kept standing there.

"So? How was it?", he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I don´t know what you mean.", Brody said, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"Come on, Brody. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, Brody. What does LaSalle mean?", Pride suddenly said and let down his file he was currently working on.

Merrie sighed and rolled her eyes before she let down her pen on the desk, leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine, if you guys really need to know. I met up with my mom last night to have dinner."

"And how did it go?", Dwayne wanted to know.

"Well, let´s just say we are both alive which is all that matters, right?", Brody shrugged her shoulders and got up to grab a cup of coffee like LaSalle did a few minutes ago.

"Did you get the chance to finally talk about everything?", Christopher asked his partner and went after her together with Pride.

Merrie lifted the coffeepot and filled some coffee into her cup. Then she sat down at the counter before she began to explain.

"The talks I have with my mom are always the same. First, we start talking normally, then we move on and reach the point where we both verbally hurt each other, followed by loud arguing and screaming until finally someone grabs the gear and leaves. In yesterday´s case, it was me.", Brody told them and sipped on her cup.

"And where is she now?", Pride asked and went on the other side of the counter so he could stand in opposite to Brody.

"I hope that she is already on her way back home. It doesn´t make any sense to talk to her. Especially not if the topic involves Emily or the family.", Brody sighed.

"Well, I would so like to be part of your meetings some day soon.", LaSalle laughed, hoping to cheer his co-worker up.

Brody replied to this with a little smile.

"Next time, I will let you know when she pleases me with her presence.", Merrie answered.

Christopher wanted to say something , when his phone on his desk rang.

"Excuse me, please.", he said before turning around, heading to the desk and picking up the phone.

"Yes, LaSalle here. Yeah, that´s me, why? What? Are you sure? Yeah..no..I´m on my way. Where did you say is she? Yes, I know where this is, thanks for the call.", and with this LaSalle ended the phone call and grabbed the car keys before heading to the exit, but Pride was quick to notice.

"Christopher, what´s going on?", the concerned agent asked. He and Merrie had watched him while he was on the phone and they noticed that something was off.

LaSalle couldn´t make any logic thought. He looked down on his hands in which he saw his keys. He swallowed heavily and then looked up again.

"This was the hospital. My sister was hit by a car and now she is in surgery.", he finally said.

"What?", both of his co-workers exclaimed.

"I don´t know exactly what happened. On the phone, they only said that she was hit by a car while crossing the street. She has a serious wound on her head and since I am the only relative who lives in New Orleans, they asked me to come over.", the man reported.

"There is no way that you will drive there on your own. We´ll drive you.", Brody said and took the keys away from her partner.

"Brody, I´m able to drive. Give ´em back.", he reacted on that.

"Under such circumstances you will not drive there on your own, Chris and you know that. Come on. In which hospital did they bring her?", the eldest agent asked.

"She was brought to the East Hospital. They could not tell me how she is doing. What if..", the Alabama boy started but was interrupted by Dwayne, who put his hand down on one of his shoulders.

"Christopher, everything will be just fine. They are taking good care of Peyton and they will do everything to safe her.", he tried to calm him down.

"Hope so, King. Hope so.", LaSalle answered.

"Let´s go and find something out.", Pride said when he fetched his weapon out of the cupboard and left the bureau with Brody and LaSalle.

* * *

After a little less than 20 minutes, the trio reached the hospital. They jumped out of the car and headed straight into the hospital to the reception where they were greeted by an old, but friendly lady.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, my name is Christopher LaSalle. My sister Peyton LaSalle was brought in here about half an hour ago. She was hit by a car.", the agent reported to the lady and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Wait a sec, please.", she said und typed something into her computer. "There it is. You´re right. Peyton LaSalle, 17 years old, hit by a car while she was crossing the street. Driver disappeared. NOPD already works the case. Your sister is still in surgery. She has a severe head wound and a lot of fractures which need to be treated. The doctors do their best. You can wait in the waiting room until she gets out of the surgery. If I find out something new, I will tell you as soon as possible.", the woman said and looked at the agent, having pity with him. These weren´t the answers Chris was hoping for. He wanted to know if his sister would survive the crash or not. This was the only thing that counted. Christopher thanked the lady for the information and went to the waiting room together with Brody and Pride.

"There is one thing I do not understand.", LaSalle started.

Questioning, his co-workers looked at him and waited for him to go on talking.

"What does Peyton do here?! She is in the middle of her last High School year. She´s supposed to be at home. What does she do here in New Orleans?"

"Maybe you should talk to your mother. Maybe she can tell you why Peyton is in New Orleans.", Brody said and LaSalle nodded.

"For god´s sake, who does something like this?! Who hits a young girl with his car and drives off?!", LaSalle asked angrily and started pacing.

"Believe me, I really know how you are feeling right now. But we will find out who did this.", Brody assured him. She knew exactly what he was going through right now. Almost 8 years ago, she experienced the same thing and she still has to fight the aftermath of this incident.

"Okay, so I think you should stay here, Chris. You´ll wait until Peyton comes out of surgery. I´ll send you Loretta. She can talk to the doctors and find something out. In the mean time, Brody and I will head over to the spot where the accident happened.", Pride told Chris.

"Fine by me.", Chris agreed and sat down in a chair.

"Tell us immediately if you know something new.", Pride made Chris promise and nodded to him. They said their goodbyes and then Merrie and Dwayne headed to the parking lot while Pride parallel called Loretta to report what has happened. Somebody needed to keep an eye on LaSalle. He sighed in relief when Loretta told him that she was already on her way to the hospital. With this, Brody and him could drive halfway carefree to the crime scene.

* * *

Arriving there, the NCIS agents were greeted by a detective of the New Orleans Police Department.

"You have to be the Agents of NCIS. I´m Detective Will Walmsley.", the man introduced himself and shook Brody´s hand, than Pride´s.

"Hello, I´m Agent Brody, this is Agent Pride.", Brody introduced them.

"What do you have?", Pride wanted to know.

"Not that much, I fear. We know that the girl was hit by the car right over there. She was in the middle of crossing the street which seemed to be pretty empty at this time. Some witnesses said that the car driver did not seem quite focused while driving. He drove in curves which leads us to two conclusions. First, he could have been drunk but I highly doubt that at this time of the day. Second, he was doing something complete different while driving which kept him unfocused from the street. Either way, he did not see that the traffic lights turned red and he kept driving.", the detective reported and showed them the spot, where the incident happened.

"Are there witnesses who could describe the driver?", Brody wanted to know as the three of them walked towards the place of the accident.

"Witnesses said that it was a black Volkswagen. The person who sat inside was a male person, but nobody was able to describe him in detail. My team is looking for the material from the surveillance cameras in the street.", Walmsley explained and pointed to the cameras.

"Perfect. Could you send the material to our forensic expert? I would like him to have a look at this.", Pride asked.

"Of course, no problem!", the police officer agreed and together with Brody and Pride, he searched for further information or clues at the scene.

"I don´t believe that this was planned. The way you described it, it more sounds like an accident. Wrong time, wrong place.", Pride admitted and rubbed his hand over his face, exhausted.

"Does not matter to me. This guy disappeared from an accident without permission and left a 17 years old girl up to her destiny. If the citizens wouldn´t have been there, she would still be laying here. Damn, I will never forget the picture of her laying in the street. I pray for the girl and her family that she will make it.", the Detective said.

"We hope so too!", Brody answered and kept looking until she saw something glittering.

"Pride..look.", she said and walked towards the spot.

"What is that?", Pride wanted to know and looked concentratedly at the spot where there was something glittering on the floor.

Merrie picked it up and it was a silver necklace.

"A necklace", she said and turned it in her fingers ,"it´s Peytons."

"How do you know that?", her colleague wondered.

Without saying a word, she turned the necklace around and they found some word engraved on the back of it.

 _With love, your older brother. Chris x_

Pride stared at the necklace when suddenly his phone vibrated. He took it out of this bag of his trouser and saw that he got a text message.

"It´s Loretta. She said that Peyton is out of surgery."

"That´s great news!", Brody said happily.

"Come on, let´s drive back!", Pride said to his agent before he turned around to Detective Walmsley.

"Thank you very much for this good cooperating work. Please remind your team to send the material of the cameras to NCIS.", he said and gave the young man his hand to say goodbye.

"No big deal, Agent Pride. I really hope that the girl will be better soon."

And with this, Brody and Pride left the crime scene and drove back to the hospital as fast as they could.

* * *

Arriving there, they were already expected by Doc Wade who was in front of the girls´ room. When Pride and Brody arrived they headed straight to the reception to get information on Peyton and her room number which only happened after Pride showed her his badge. The nurse gave them the number and now they arrived in the hall way.

"Loretta. How is Peyton?", Dwayne asked.

"I want to be honest with you. Peyton is in a coma. The head wound was more severe than they thought and she was without oxygen for too long. There is a tiny chance that she will awake from the coma, but it´s a really tiny one at the moment. Furthermore, she has fractured rips, a broken arm and a fractured hip.", Loretta reported and looked through a window into the room where Christopher was sitting next to his sister and kept a hold on her hand. Peyton seemed so small and tiny in this huge, white bed. She was hanging on so many machines which all were important for her. They kept her alive right now.

"How long do the doctors give her?", Brody asked with tears in her eyes.

"Five days. If she does not wake up in these days, Christopher needs to decide whether he wants to shut the machines down or not.", Doc Wade said.

"Let´s hope for a miracle!", Pride answered and looked to his colleague in the room, who was like a son to him.

* * *

 **Day 2 of 5:**

For the next two days, Christopher LaSalle kept sitting in the room next his sister who was sleeping in the hospital bed. He did not leave her side. Pride had spoken to him at the day of the accident for a short amount of time to give him his sisters necklace which they had found at the crime scene. He wanted to give Christopher all the time that he needed to process everything. Peyton´s condition was still the same and they still kept hoping for a miracle.

It was late afternoon and it began to get dark outside. He could hear the music coming from the bars. He straightened his back and held the hand of his younger sister a little tighter.

"Remember when we were here for vacation? You were so fascinated by the French Quarter and the music, the life which flew through the streets. I will never forget the look on your face when we first walked through it. Your face lit up because of happiness.", he spoke to his sister, but he did not get any kind of response.

"You need to wake up, Little P. Do you hear me? We need you, I need you. You still have a lot ahead of you. Your graduation, college, your marriage someday.", LaSalle said laughing, but the laugh faded as fast as it had come. Suddenly, his face became all sad again.

"Please, P! You can´t leave me alone here, do you hear me? You need to fight."

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door and remained silent.

"Come in.", he said but kept looking down at his sister.

"Hey.", Brody answered carefully while entering the room and sitting down on the opposite side of LaSalle.

"How´s she doing?"

"Still no change. It´s a good and a bad sign.", he reported.

"And how are you holding up?", Brody wanted to know.

"I´ll survive.", he replied shortly.

"You know, you can talk to me, Chris."

But he did not answer, instead he kept staring concentratedly down on the unconscious body of his sister who seemed more pale in this white bed a usual. He needed to keep his real feelings together. Brody could understand his behaviour. He first needed to sort things out for himself before he could move on to others and talk about his feelings with them.

But then he took a deep breath and said:

"She wanted to surprise me."

"Excuse me?", Body answered confused.

"Peyton, she was on vacation and wanted to surprise me. I called my mom. Peyton was her because of me.", LaSalle repeated until his voice broke.

Brody did not know what to answer on that.

"It´s my fault that she´s laying here right now.", Chris continued.

"Chris, you know that this is not true.", Brody said and looked at him.

"It is, Brody. She was here because of me, so it is my fault that she got hurt.", LaSalle replied fuming and stood up.

"If it is someone´s fault than it´s the one of the car driver who caused the accident. No one else´s .", Merrie admitted and also stood up.

Chris remained silent and looked out of the window. Life was dancing around in the streets of New Orleans. People were laughing, dancing, celebrating. And he was just standing up here and fighting for his baby sister.

"Chris, I know how you feel, okay? When Emily was hit by a car, I also blamed myself for this. I kept asking me why she was the one who got hit and not me. I left her alone at that evening, because I wanted to study. I let her go alone. It was my fault, that this sick son of a bitch hit her.", Merrie began but stopped when the tears suffocated her voice.

LaSalle turned around with tears in his eyes and looked at her.

"I really know what you are going through, Chris. And I also know for sure that this accident isn´t yours or even Peyton´s fault. We will find the driver and we will give you justice. That is the least thing he can do. It can´t be any longer until Sebastian finds a clue and then we will catch him. But in the meantime, Peyton needs you."

LaSalle stared at Brody until he suddenly came towards her and hugged her. Both of them lost their tears; they let out the pain which they held up and bottled up for too long.

"I´m scared, Brody.", LaSalle said as he stepped back. ,"I´m scared that she won´t make it. I don´t know what I can do. She is my little sister, I should protect her at all costs."

Brody wiped away her tears before she began to speak: "She will make it. She´s a LaSalle, okay? And I think you guys basically managed everything life gave you yet right? You just need to believe!"

Chris smiled slightly and looked down on his sister before he turned towards Brody again.

"Thank you!"

"Of course! What did once a wise person I know say to me? We are a family and family is always there for each other.", Merrie quoted and smiled at her co-worker who replied to it with a smile before he turned all serious again.

"Could you maybe stay with me a little longer? The room is too quiet with only me talking."

Merrie smiled: "I would love to!"

* * *

 **Day 5/5:**

The due date arrived and Peyton was still unconscious and not better.

The last three days were the hardest in Christopher LaSalles life. The condition of his younger sister changed dramatically in the same night he had a talk with Brody about life and stuff. But the days afterwards, there was hope again. Never the less, the five days were over now. Today, Christopher needed to decide whether he wants to switch of the maschines or if he still would wait for a miracle to happen and let her live.

It was around 4 pm in the afternoon when Brody, Pride, Sebastian, Patton and Loretta arrived at the hospital. They did not want to let Chris alone in this hard time. Pride had a phone call with LaSalle´s mom who told him that she won´t make it in time, but she also believed that the picture of her youngest would make her heart break and that she just could not stand the view. Because of this, they couldn´t leave him alone.

"Hi, Chris.", Pride greeted his agent,who just greeted back with a silent nod.

The team moved to different corners in the room while Brody sat down in the chair next to Peyton´s bed and she exchanged a quick glance with Christopher before the doctor and two nurses entered the room.

"Hello everyone.", the doctor said and closed the door behind them.

"I have the newest results from the examination this morning. Looks like all fractures are almost healed, except the wound on her head. The lack of oxygen was too much. There are barely brain activities. I´m so sorry, Agent LaSalle, but I don´t think there is any hope. I can´t say how this wound will affect her life afterwards."

Silent spread in the little room.

"You said she has barely brain activities?", Chris repeated what the doctor just said.

"Yes.", he replied.

"That means that she is still there and that there is hope. Right then, I just can´t shut the maschines down. I would practically kill her then.", Chris said and stood up.

"My intention was not to put a decision into your mouth. I just told you how Peyton is doing and what I would do as a professional. What you do with this input is your thing. I´ll just leave you alone so you can think about it. If you´re ready, just come right to me. I´ll be in the hallway right outside.", the doc told him and left the room with the nurses.

Frustrated and angry, Christopher kicked the chair aside.

"Chris, calm down! It doesn´t give you anything if you freak out right now.", Loretta said and put a calming hand onto his shoulder.

"I don´t know what to do. I can´t just shut the maschines off when there is a little bit of hope and life left. I can´t do this!", the Alabama boy cursed, grabbed the chair again, put it back next to the bed, sat down and took Peytons little hand into his.

"What do you think Loretta?", Pride wanted to know.

"I just can agree to everything the doctor just said. We have no idea how this will affect Peyton afterwards. The lack of oxygen after the accident was too much. On the other side, there is still hope left because she isn´t brain dead. It is just such a hard decision to make.", the medical examiner told him and looked down on the little girl in the bed.

"We just need a miracle and everything would be okay again.", Patton said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The friends remained silent for a while; they knew how hard this must be for Christopher, but they did not know what they could do to support him in this tough time. This was something he needed to decide.

"God, why can´t she just wake up and..", the young man began, but suddenly stopped.

Wondering what was going on, his colleagues looked at him.

"LaSalle?", Sebastian asked.

"Christopher, what´s…", Pride started but got interrupted by his friend.

"Psshht…look.", he said and pointed on the hand of his sister.

"No way.", Brody said and stood up, still looking at the hand.

In fact, the hand of Peyton was moving. First some fingers, then the whole hand and arm.

"Peyton?!", LaSalle tried, hoping for an answer.

And indeed he got a little sigh as answer.

"Dear god.", Loretta shouted out.

"Peyton, it´s me Chris. Do you hear me?", Chris tried again. This time, the girl moved her head from right to left and back and she began to open her eyes slowly. She blinked because her eyes needed to adjust to the lightning in the room, but some time later she opened them widely and stared at the ceiling.

"Peyton?", Chris said again.

Slowly, she turned her eyes to the left where she saw Chris.

Confused, she stared at him. In this moment, Pride ran outside to go and get the doctor. This had to be a miracle. Peyton was back alive and with this, she took the decision about death or life away from Chris.

"Chris?", the girl said, her voice barley audible.

The one talked to couldn´t hide a huge smile. His relief was too huge to not smile.

"Yeah, Little P. it´s me."

"Where am I? What happened?", she asked confused and looked around in the room. Why was the whole team of her brother here? What did she miss?

"You´re in New Orleans, in the hospital. You were in an accident. I was really worried about you. You gave me a hell of a scare.", her brother answered and softly put some hair out of her face.

"Oh, sorry.", she mumbled and made everyone smile in the room. Then suddenly, the door opened and the doctor came inside.

"Well, hello! Glad you are back with us, Peyton.", he said to the girl before he turned around to the others in the room. "I need to do some examinations. If you could wait outside please."

Chris unvoluntarily stood up, but he wanted that Peyton was fine again. That´s why he decided to leave the room together with the rest of his team.

15 minutes later, the doctor joined the team outside of the room.

"And?", Chris began to ask as soon as the doctor exited the room.

"I have no explanation for her waking up. It seems like a miracle. Never the less, we should focus on the fact that she is alive and that she´ll need a lot of rest. The wound on her head isn´t done healing yet for a full 100 %, just like her fractures on her rips. To give her some time to rest and heal, there shouldn´t be any stress put on her. Only one to two persons at a time are allowed to go see her. Everything else would end up in too much stress. If you´ll excuse me now, I need to go on."

"Thank you so much for everything!", Chris said before the doctor left.

"Would you mind if..", the agent started, but was interrupted by Brody.

"Come on, go see her."

With this, he turned around and quietly entered the room.

He again sat down where he sat the last few days and nights and took her hand. They gave Peyton some painkillers so that she could sleep. That´s when he decided to just sit there and watch her. Some time later, Christopher felt himself slipping into sleep. The first time since the accident happened. Peyton was safe and she would be fine again. So Christopher was finally able to relax a bit.

* * *

Half an hour later, something woke him up.

"Chris!", he heard someone saying.

He slowly began to wake up.

"Christopher!", the voice said again. He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Slept well?", the voice asked again and he looked right there where the voice came from. Peyton.

He stretched his sore muscles and answered: "Yes, like a baby What about you?"

"Not that well. But it´s okay."

"Are you okay?", he asked his little sister when he saw that something was clearly bothering her.

"Yes, everything´s fine. I just try to remember the accident, but there are some lacks in my memory."

"What do you remember?", LaSalle wanted to know.

"I just arrived in New Orleans and I was on my way to your bureau. I wanted to surprise you. Then I was about to cross the street. It was so empty the whole time. I don´t know and from this point in time I only remember that I tried to cross the street and that something hit me. Everything which happened afterwards is gone.", she sighed.

"Hey. Don´t worry! Your memory will come back sooner or later."

"Did you find him?"

"Who?"

"The guy who hit me with his car."

"We´re still looking for him, but we will find him. I promise you that. There is something I want to give you.", LaSalle said and reached into his pocket, grabbed it and held it up.

Peyton stared at it and a huge smile spread on her face.

"My necklace."

Chris also smiled and put it around his sisters neck.

"Yea, Brody found it next to the place where the accident happened. You must have lost it there."

"Thank you!", the girl said and some tears appeared in her eyes.

"I´m glad that you are okay, P.", Chris muttered with a serious face.

Peyton just nodded and started to cry. Some tears made their way down on her cheeks which Christopher wiped away.

"I´m so sorry I had you worried. I just wanted to surprise you. We haven´t seen each other in such a long time and I thought it would be a great idea to visit you in New Orleans during my holidays. And now this.", the girl told him sadly and looked up to him, still having tears in her eyes.

"It´s not your fault, P. Nothing of this. Everything will be just fine.", he tried to console his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

After a while, they let go of each other and Chris pushed her a little back so he could look her in the eyes.

"You need to promise me something."

Peyton looked at him, confused.

"Next time you want to surprise me, please at least tell Brody or Pride, so they can help you and pick you up okay? So you don´t have to walk through a foreign city all alone."

The girl smiled a little and said: "Fine. I try to keep that in mind."

LaSalle smiled and kissed his sister on her forehead when suddenly, the door swung open and the mother of the siblings entered the room.

"Peyton!", she basically screamed while walking towards her daughter as fast as she could.

"Mom, it..", but Peyton could not speak any further because her mom hugged her too tight and did not let go of her. She clinged to her daughter for dear life while also looking at Christopher and giving him a relieved smile.

Outside of the room, the team was standing and caught this beautiful family moment.

"I´m so happy for Christopher that everything turned out fine.", Loretta said and King agreed while placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, at least someone of our team deserves a happy end with its family.", Brody replied.

* * *

 **Seven months later:**

Peyton spend the first months after being released from the hospital with her brother in New Orleans before she returned back home to Alabama to finish High School and then returned to Louisiana for vacation. The guy who was responsible for the accident got caught and interrogated. It turned out that he was busy looking at his phone while driving and he forgot to pay attention on the street. When he hit the girl with his car, he just drove off because he was too scared and he could not ruin his image. Christopher hated such kind of people. Anyway, the guy landed in prison directly after the many interrogations he had and Peyton and Chris could finally forget what happened and move on.

"Hey Chris!"; Peyton shouted from across the room.

Slightly confused, Pride, Brody and her brother looked at her.

"Peyton? What are you doing here? Aren´t you supposed to be at home?", Chris started the discussion he already had some weeks ago with his sister.

"I am?", Peyton answered while keep staring on her phone.

"You are in our bureau?", Brody reminded her.

"It´s basically the same thing."

"Could you please put your feet down from my desk?", LaSalle told her and pushed her feet off the desk.

"Okay, okay. Fine.", the High School student said annoyed and got up.

"Hello, Peyton.", Pride said while he walked towards the girl and gave her a hug.

"Hey Pride.", Peyton answered and hugged him tight ," at least someone who is able to greet me the right way." With this she stuck her tongue out towards her brother and gave him an evil look.

"How are you?", the eldest agent wanted to know.

"I´m okay. Sometimes I still notice the wounds from the accident, but we all are alive and this is all that matters, right?"

"Exactly what I think.", Brody answered and earned a High Five from the girl.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?", LaSalle asked her again and put an arm around the shoulders of his sister.

Peyton picked out an envelope from her bag and handed it over to her brother and waited for any kind of reaction.

"No way. Are you serious?", he looked at her surprised.

"Obviously I am.", she laughed.

"This is amazing.", the Alabama boy smiled brightly and hugged his sister.

"Excuse me, but are we allowed to be a part of your joy?", Brody asked and looked at the siblings, expecting an answer from anyone of them.

"I will stay in New Orleans. I got accepted at Dillard University and I decided to take the place.", Peyton told them.

"This is amazing, congratulations." Brody said and also hugged the girl.

"Thank you, I can not believe it."

"What are you going to study there?" Pride curiously wanted to know.

"I´ve decided to study criminology and who knows? Maybe I wanna become a cop later like my older brother." The girl replied.

"Wow, criminology. Why is this?", Brody asked.

"Well let´s just say that the accident woke me up and helped me decide. I want to do something good and help people. I want to learn how people think and stuff. I want to understand them, especially the one´s who do bad things and cause damage to people. I want to bring something very special to this world to minimalize the bad things."

"Sounds like a plan!", Pride smiled.

"Poor folks on the streets. It´s enough for them to have one of us out there.", LaSalle said and rolled his eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe I´ll be a better cop than you.", Peyton countered, which made Christopher laugh out loud.

"This was funny, very funny. I really needed to laugh. I don´t wanna bring down your illusions but no one is better than Christopher LaSalle.", he said and looked at his sister, triumphant.

"Oh god, I can´t listen to this any longer. Come on, Peyton. Did you already have lunch today?", Brody asked the girl and laughed while she took her away from her crazy brother.

"Now that you mention it, I´m starving.", the girl said and look evily at her brother.

"Come on, we will go have lunch now. I´ll pay." Pride said ,"any special wishes?`"

"I think everything is better then the stuff Chris cooks for me.", the girl joked while walking outside to the car.

"Okay, HAHA, really funny. Can we please stop now?", LaSalle said and looked at his sister.

"Oh, I´m just getting started."

"True love between siblings.", Brody laughed.

Then they all got into Pride´s car and they drove off to his bar where they were greeted with loud music when they arrived.

Peyton stopped a minute and closed her eyes.

While Pride and Brody kept walking, LaSalle stopped and looked concerned at his sister.

"You okay?"

Peyton smiled and opened her eyes.

"Could not be any better!"

 **THE END! :)**

* * *

 **A/N: i really hope you liked my one shot :) if so, feel free to leave me a review or message :) I will be working on translating my other NOLA story :)**

 **so see you soon! :)**


End file.
